The Red Ribbon
by enkie
Summary: A single red ribbon ties Genma to his first love. Will he ever find her again, in someone else? Genma x Shizune. Some OC. Please review! [Updated, Ch 5 now up]
1. A Distant Memory

Author's Note: This is a Genma-Shizune story. Please review and give it love. I'll post next chapter when it is finished. :) 

Thanks everyone so far who has reviewed my other works. Your support and kind words make me sooo happy:D

Italics arethoughts_

* * *

_

_Tomorrow's another dangerous mission._

With one foot, Genma absently rocked himself on the playground swing as he idly watched the children play. Instead of anticipating it with his usual grimness and mulling over his own fragile mortality—he was looking forward to trudging through miles of hostile territory with his comrades. Ever since the fifth Hokage took over the leadership position of Konoha village, every A class assignment team was accompanied with a highly trained medic nin. This measure not only protected her fleet of valuable jounins, it also ensured a significantly higher rate of success—a critical component in establishing Konoha's reputation as the strongest nin-village.

There was another selfish reason why he was looking forward to his new mission. He felt his cheeks heat slightly from the thought of spending more time with a particular raven-haired jounin; Shizune was the medic nin who always ended up being assigned to his team. He nervously twiddled his thumbs as he recalled the smell of her hair and the few occasions when he'd had the pleasure to feel the slight brushes of her healing hands. Those touches were nothing lascivious in nature, of course, they were strictly professional—which he found rather disappointing. There were times, when she loomed over his injured body and scanned his face with concern, he'd imagine there was something more between them.

_But it isn't so._ Genma sighed.

He was never good around women, especially the female nins; they intimidated him because he never knew what to say. There were always prolonged awkward moments of silence between topics and the conversation transitions were never natural. _This seemed to be a common problem among the male shinobis,_ he thought as he mentally sifted through the ranks. _Asuma always had a cigarette in his mouth, so it wasn't obvious when he ran out of things to say. Kakashi wore a mask and buried his face in those Icha Icha books to avoid as much conversation as possible. Gai…Well, Gai has more than simple social problems. Hayate…when he was still alive…coughed all the time so NO women ever wanted to talk to him for fear of him being contagious, _Genma chuckled slightly at his now-deceased friend's brilliant ploy to avoid female company. Genma's solution was to dangle a toothpick in his mouth because he could clean his teeth whenever he wanted, and he hated the smell of smoke. _And cigarettes are such a waste of money,_ he thought of Asuma's smoky aura with some distaste. Thus, whenever he felt the usual awkward silence, he would chew on his toothpick in a thoughtful manner, as if he were contemplating some deep philosophical issue that gave meaning to life.

Seriously, how was one supposed to court a kunoichi? They are tough females who didn't need to be rescued or taken care of; in fact, they'd be down right insulted if one were to make that attempt. They are fiercely independent_. They are like men, except they smell good, have soft skin and…_

"Genma-san, what are you doing in the playground?" A melodic female voice rang from behind him, interrupting his drifting thoughts.

"Uh…oh…ohhaiyo, Shizune-san. No…nothing, I was just thinking about tomorrow. And…uh…you know…all the secret thinking spots are taken by the others." he stammered and smiled shyly at her. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he jammed one deep into his pocket and scratched the back of his head with the other. He stared at his shoes.

"Ano…ok. I saw you zoning out and just wanted to say hi. I'll see you tomorrow at the briefing room" her eyes winked into half moons and with that she turned and left him sitting alone in the swing in the playground.

Genma closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh as the spring breeze gently cooled his blushed cheeks. _Shizune must think I'm a weirdo. Why AM I here all the time anyway? _A bittersweet distant memory tugged at the corner of his mind, urging him to remember, to give it life.

It was a Sunday afternoon, a five-year old Genma with skinned knees sat alone on the swing in the playground. The kids had been playing a game of tag and everyone kept picking on him. He eventually fell face-first from tripping over a rock on the ground, skinning his knees and bruising his chin. The wound bled and the pain caused his eyes to instantly water. Afraid of getting into trouble with the adults, the other kids scattered and ran away, but not without laughing at him first. _Genma the girl, Genma the girl,_ they had teased cruelly. Their jeering voices trailed in the air as they disappeared into the distant horizon. The words stung worse than the wound because he knew it was true. He was the smallest boy of the bunch with smooth, pale skin, big brown eyes with thick lashes and longish silky hair; even the girls who ran with the group were tougher looking than he.

Genma was trying hard to stifle his sobs just in case if one of the kids came back he wouldn't see and tell the others. As he stared miserably at his shoelaces to keep his tears from streaming down his face, a figure loomed over him. He looked up to see a girl he didn't recognize. She was about the same age, wearing a pink kimono with her dark hair tied up into a ponytail with a red ribbon.

"Does that hurt?" She asked in a small voice as she squatted down and rested her chin on her knees, watching him.

"No." He said defensively. He wasn't in the mood to have a stranger make fun of him.

"I'll make it better." She said softly as she took out a handkerchief to carefully clean the dirt from the wound. Genma winced from pain but bit his lower lip to keep from yelping. The girl then gently used her small delicate fingers to pick out the gravel that was embedded in his skin, her dark eyes squinting in concentration. As a finishing touch, she took the red ribbon from her hair and wrapped up his left knee.

"I'm sorry I only have one." She said apologetically as she regarded the exposed right knee.

"It's ok. Th…thanks." Genma stuttered his appreciation; he got tongue-tied around girls.

"I have to go, Okasan will be worried. Maybe I'll see you around?" The girl gave a shy wave and left hurriedly.

Genma never saw her again.

* * *

Over the years, Genma often wondered who she was. She never came back to the playground. He wanted to ask the other kids, but was afraid of their ridicule. Eventually, as he excelled at the shinobi art and had more important things to do, her face and voice blurred and became a distant memory, but he always remembered to visit the playground before every mission. Being there made him feel comforted and safe. He knew it was a stupid superstition but maybe, just maybe, she was his guardian angel. The red ribbon was kept in his right breast pocket of his vest as a good luck charm, and he believed fiercely in its powers because that was the only plausible explanation for him still being alive after countless A class missions. 

One could say that that childhood incident was the defining point in Genma's life. It was one of the reasons why he chose to become a ninja, to show the other kids, once and for all, that he was not some delicate gender-ambiguous weakling nor was he willing to take their endless taunting any longer. The true reason, to which he had long forgotten, was he had secretly hoped that, on one of his far off missions, he would somehow find her; the girl who showed him true kindness and gave him the resolve to become a man. He would give her back the ribbon he had carefully cherished, she'd put it back in her hair and smile at him and he would whisk her away to show her the world and dazzle her with what a man he had become. And they would be happy.

Reality was never quite as one hoped. He never found her. Instead, his life was an endless routine of carrying out dangerous missions then coming home to an empty apartment that was sparsely furnished. He was a terrible chef who labeled his cooking style as "survival cooking," which really is just a fancy name for throwing everything left in the fridge into the pot and adding some hot sauce for flavor. His taste in furniture was rather "safe," everything was cream, beige and darkwood. _At least everything matches,_ was the excuse he gave when his friends laughed at his boring taste. The truth is, even with his shinobi peers, Genma never belonged. Perhaps that was why he was so shy around Shizune. He wondered if she saw him the way others did, a recluse who was hard to get close to.

He longed to have her comforting presence next to him, to have her soft eyes murmur encouragement, to have her healing hands rest on his shoulder. He longed to have her.

He smiled at the thought of tomorrow's mission.

to be continued...


	2. Defiance

Thank you all so much for your kind words and support. This makes me want to work extra hard (and proof my story triple times to eliminate errors)! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Defiance.  
The Red Ribbon  
by enkie

It was early spring, and the morning air in Konoha was crisp and frosty, trickles of dew clung indecisively to the window. Shizune shivered involuntarily as she pressed her naked feet to the cold floor; the tiny hairs behind her neck prick ominously. She sat still at the edge of her bed, planting her feet firmly to the ground and winced as her body got used to the change in temperature. She knew the ominous feeling came not from the cold, but from within. It was the same feeling she got every time before heading off to a dangerous mission.

_Expect the worst, hope for the best,_ was her coping strategy.

Shizune held an unwavering conviction that it was the necessary for Tsunade-sama to come back to Konoha village, and lead the people in this difficult period, but she did not want to come back herself. She, at the time, forgot coming back would mean she'd become a Konoha ninja; something that wasn't all that desirable. She chuckled helplessly at the twinge of regret that sprung up whenever she felt events were out of her control.

"Regrets and doubts are for fools." She said defiantly to her empty apartment. Her voice echoed from the lack of furniture in her small studio apartment. Her cat, Snow, mewed in agreement as he rubbed up against her back and curled his tail around her arm. She smiled at her furry companion and affectionately stroked his expectant head. In her cold, lonely apartment, he was a beacon of comfort.

Her smile quickly dissipated as yesterday's events pounded her memory like a cataclysmic avalanche.

* * *

"Tsu…Tsunade-sama, I cannot possibly…"

"Don't argue with me! You know just as well as I…how important it is for this mission to succeed." With her hands clasped behind, Tsunade's eyes challenged Shizune to defy her orders further.

Shizune stared at the wall to her far right, refusing to make eye contact. Her nails dug angrily into the palm of her hand; a trickle of red escaped her enclosed fist and dripped soundlessly to the floor, its vivid color lost in the muted dark wood floor. Her body shook uncontrollably. Silence suspended in the air as imaginary space stretched endlessly between them, creating a chasm that never before existed. Tsunade, her mentor, closest friend…and surrogate mother figure, was asking the impossible from her.

After what seemed like hours, Shizune finally conceded and nodded her head. She kept her gaze averted and bolted for the door.

"Shizune!" Shizune paused at the door with her back turned to the Hokage. "Remember, there may come a time when…sacrificing one of your team members becomes necessary."

"Is that so? Tsunade-sama. Maybe you forgot about Dan and what you had fought for." With that, Shizune was gone from sight.

With anger fueling her speed, houses and people became a dizzying blur as Shizune sprinted as fast as she could away from the Hokage's office. Eventually, she stopped at a random spot, as her heart pounded wildly from physical exertion and her breathing came in rapid pants. She rested one hand on a nearby tree and the other on her thigh as she doubled over in coughing fits. When she was finally calm enough to survey her surroundings, she found herself in the playground near the Konoha Academy. In the distance, she made out a familiar figure sitting idly on the playground swing.

It was Genma, one of her teammates for tomorrow's mission.

She quickly gathered her composure. Even though she fought with the Hokage about the mission, she was still Tsunade-sama's loyal confidant and she must wipe all traces of the argument from her face before approaching Genma, lest he suspects the mission is more than what is.

Genma was one of the more enigmatic characters on her team who made it difficult for others to discern what he was thinking. He often hid under a mysterious stoic exterior and gave away little indication of his personal feelings. The way he chewed on his toothpick as he regarded her made her uncomfortable; his gaze always made it seem as though he was contemplating and weighing her words for its worthiness, like a merchant scrutinizing a silver coin for flaws. It was a little arrogant, and, truth be told, made her feel small…and a bit angry. But she had her own way of dealing with him, she discovered that whenever she acted chirpy and smiled aplenty, he'd become awkward and clumsy. _Ha, that will show him that his arrogance doesn't intimidate me. _She stuck her tongue out at the long figure and tiptoed slowly towards him.

"Genma-san, what are you doing in the playground?" Shizune inquired loudly.

"Oh…ohhaiyo, Shizune-san. Nothing, I was just thinking about tomorrow. And, you know, all the secret thinking spots are taken by the others." He stared at his shoes.

_Ugh, he can't even be gentleman enough to look at me while I'm speaking to him._ She thought with annoyance. Seeing that he had nothing more to say to her, she decided to scoot out of sight.

"Ano…ok. I saw you zoning out and just wanted to say hi. I'll see you tomorrow at the briefing room." _What a prick, I hope you trip and fall on your face._

She strolled dejectedly toward her apartment; with most of her previous anger gone, she was left with a feeling of emptiness. She knew what she had to do was necessary. She was a ninja after all. But deep down, she was soft, vulnerable to hatred and violence. She hated killing, and that was why she preferred the healing arts. Every time she sunk her kunai into an enemy, a small part of her died with him. Intellectually, she knew she had to, but that's different from knowing emotionally. After each mission, she'd spent sleepless nights in her bed, tossing and turning, unable to keep her mind from reenacting the way the spark of life was expunged from the eyes of faceless enemies. Their final moments of agony haunted her. _What had they lived for? Who were they? Did they have loved ones?_ Those were the questions that she sought the answers to, only to encounter stone-faced replies from her peers and superiors. _It's best not to know. It was your duty to carry out the mission. You must separate your personal feelings. Better them than you._

She didn't agree with them. The world didn't exist in black-and-white; it was in shades of grey. She knew that her questioning made her an inadequate ninja. After all, ninjas were soldiers, designed to carry out their orders, not to question them. They were little, insignificant chess pieces amid a battle masterminded by a few. _Puppets on strings._

_What AM I fighting for? _She was tired from questioning. Ultimately, she knew they were all on the same side, fighting for a common cause, for a better future for those they loved. Those she loved.

_But it doesn't mean I have to like it._

She faced tomorrow's mission with a mixture of dread and resolve.

* * *

Shizune shook her head to stop herself from contemplating yesterday's events any further. _What's done is done, I've agreed to this mission. It's now my duty to see it through. _With renewed determination, like a soldier welcoming inevitable doom, she quickly dressed herself and headed off to meet her teammates in the briefing room. 


	3. The Briefing

**Author's Note:** Thanks SGL and Smile34 for continuously reading the chapters! I'm building this story up slowly. Hopefully, for those of you who have patience to read it through, this will be a worthwhile fan fiction. I'll do my best! Please let me know what your thoughts are on the way the story is progressing. I might work some of your ideas into the story. )

Chapter 3 The Briefing  
The Red Ribbon  
By Enkie

Genma peered into the Briefing Room. It was still empty; he was fifteen minutes early. The Briefing Room was a stark and windowless rectangular space, with fluorescent lighting and gray cement walls that gave off a severe atmosphere. A simple desk sat at one end of the room, facing lines of hard benches. The Briefing Room's design had dual purposes: the uncomfortable furnishings kept the shinobis alert, and the windowless thick walls prevented prying ears from eavesdropping. He sat down on one of the hard benches that lined the far wall, and patiently chewed on his toothpick. He liked arriving early for the briefing, that way his mind was calm and collected, ready to receive details of the mission and to formulate a working plan. His mind possessed nowhere near the same amount of strategic brilliance as that Nara kid, but he'd like to think that he was more than competent. After all, he DID survive all of his A-class missions without suffering any visible scars. _Even Kakashi has an ugly one running down the left side of his face._ He paused, then thought incredulously, _but yet he STILL has hordes of women chasing after him! _He shook his head and gave up on his vain attempt at understanding the logic of the opposite sex.

"Oi, Genma," Hagane Kotetsu nodded towards Genma solemnly as he briskly entered the room, his usual mischievous mirth replaced by a seriousness seldom seen. He was an unpredictable man with an explosion of blue-black hair. A hideous burn scar ran across his face, but it did little to diminish the charm of his jocular character. Kamizuki Izumo came in close behind, stifling a yawn and lazily waving his hand in sloppy acknowledgement. His slight build and slothful demeanor deceptively hid the dangerous man underneath. They were close childhood friends who had been through everything together and would defend each other until their last breath.

"Oi, Kotetsu. Oi, Izumo. What are..."

"Ohhaiyo everyone!" Genma's words were abruptly cut short by Shizune's cheerful greeting. He snapped his mouth shut and quickly stole a glance at her before he nervously settled his gaze on something imaginary on the empty wall to his right.

Kotetsu and Izumo gathered around Shizune familiarly. After several missions together, they'd developed a friendly rapport. Her jubilant personality and gentle healing were invaluable assets to the team, especially when dangerous missions could last for weeks and eat away one's spirit. Her smile brought out the softer side in them and made them just a pinch protective over her, even though her fighting ability rivaled, perhaps even surpassed, their own.

"Oi, pay attention. Stop messing around. This isn't some Sunday picnic." Genma rudely interrupted their conversation. He was annoyed at being excluded, especially where Shizune was concerned.

The small group whirled around to find the Hokage already seated at the briefing desk, her face an expressionless mask. The three of them hastily seated themselves. Momentary stillness passed as the Hokage surveyed each of their faces, pausing when her gaze fell on Shizune. Once ascertain they were paying proper attention, she cleared her throat and began.

"Ohhaiyo, everyone. As you may know already, this is an A-class mission of utmost importance. Relations between Country of Fire and the Ash Country soured over the last year and had now turned hostile over supply route ownership disputes. Hitori Shuji-sama, our strategic diplomat who was sent to Ash Country for negotiations two years ago, went missing last week and his family is trapped behind enemy lines. Your mission is to locate Hitori-sama and bring his family back safely. The priority of the mission is to bring back Hitori-sama alive; his family is of secondary concern. If absolutely need be, you are to abandon the others. I fear that he… Vital information concerning Ash Country will be lost if you do not succeed in this mission."

Tsunade paused and moved the team's attention towards the map behind her. The map displayed terrain information from Country of Fire to Ash Country. Her slender finger glided over the glossy map surface as she explained the mission in greater detail.

"You are to rendezvous with reinforcements at Rain Falls, located at the outskirts of the Ash City. With a small team like yours, you'll attract less attention. But as soon as you retrieve the target, I'm sure a fleet will be in pursuit. You are to hand over Hitori-sama to the reinforcement team and to act as distraction bait to lead away the pursuants. You may use his family members as additional bait." Tsunade's eyes glinted as she finished her briefing.

"Ano…excuse me, Tsunade-sama. Use his family members as bait?" Kotetsu inquired in shocked incredulity.

"You heard me right. There are four family members, his wife, the eldest son and two younger daughters. Use them as bait if you need to. But I do stress, only if you need to." Her voice softened a tinge, "Kotetsu, these are troubled times. We are under threat from so many…the Atasuki, Orochimaru, Sound Village…just to name a few. They are but four lives, if sacrificing them means we can gain strategic advantage over Ash Country and other constituents, in the end, we'll be saving many more lives. The supply routes are our lifeline from the South. I fear that war is imminent, and we need those supply routes open to win. Am I making myself clear?"

Kotetsu nodded in grave understanding.

"Does anyone else have any questions…or objections?" Tsunade's eyes scanned the rest of the party. Izumo scratched his knee and shook his head. Genma chewed on his toothpick thoughtfully, already formulating a tentative attack plan. He studied Shizune's back silhouette, frowning at her rigid posture. She sat silently with her back straight, her hands rested on her knees in clenched fists.

"Good. I trust in your ability to get this done efficiently. In this scroll, you'll find more detailed information. You are to leave within the hour." She turned to them, her tone lowered dangerously, "And one last thing. Do not fail me."

After the Hokage left the room, Genma chewed on his toothpick pensively. Something didn't feel right, but he did not know what. _The last thing the Hokage said…it seemed as though it was meant for Shizune._ He quickly dismissed his suspicion as pure paranoia. _It can't have been meant for Shizune, she's our medic nin for blood's sake!_

"Oi, Genma. Are we going to sit here forever?" Kotetsu snorted loudly. Genma looked up to find the rest of his team at the door, waiting for him.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go. We'll talk about the plan once we're out of Konoha." Striding with authority, Genma joined his teammates.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the nagging feeling persisted.

* * *

The four jounins huddled in a circle at a secluded spot outside of the still-sleepy Konoha Village. The mission scroll laid sprawled open between them as Kotetsu, Izumo and Shizune regarded Genma expectantly. Assuredly, he laid out his plan.

"The journey to Ash Country's borders will take two days—we will have to travel south through Country of Earthafter that, it's about another day's time to Ash City. We will rest at these points. To be safe, we should scout around the Rain Falls area and familiarize ourselves with the terrain layout before rushing into the city. This way, we'll be able to act as effective distraction bait and not interfere with the reinforcement team's escape route. If we get separated, travel northwest towards Country of Wind, follow its borders, then cross over the gap in Country of Earth to get back to base. Here and here are safe resting points, the nins from the Village of Sand guards this passage and will give us sanctuary if need be. However, because Tsunade-sama has cautioned that Hitori-sama possesses vital information, I'm sure Village of Sand will be interested as well, it's best if we avoid those points if possible. There is no telling when allies may turn into enemies."

Genma's brows furrowed in distaste as he remembered the joint attack between the Village of Sand and Orochimaruon Konoha. _The wind doth change quickly once the Sands found their own Kazekage murdered by Orochimaru. Trusting fickle opportunists is a fool's gamble._

His team nodded grimly in agreement. Impressed by his thoroughness, no additional questions were raised. They quietly audited their weaponry and supply.

With the morning sun still pale, the team set out south towards Ash Country. The forest was unusually quiet, not a single stir disturbed the leaves, save for high above in the cloudless sky, a singular crow circled above them. Taking it as a bad omen, Genma's left hand subconsciously touched his right breast pocket where the red ribbon was kept.

_Guardian angel, give me strength._

As if reading his thoughts and laughing at his futile prayer, the crow gave off a shrilling shriek and disappeared into the southern sky.

To be continued…


	4. Connection

**AN:** "cries" Thank you guys so much for your reviews and encouragements! I had hoped to write a story that people would enjoy and not think, "Oh damn, here goes another bad fan fic." YAY! I'll be worker harder to produce the next few chapters! "prances around happily in underwear"

**The Red Ribbon  
Chapter 4 Connection**  
By Enkie

The blackened sky was empty except for a spectacular display of the moon. Underneath the caress of its misty light, Genma's team made camp.

The team had spent the entire first day traveling at brisk speed. The route from Country of Fire to Country of Earth was mostly forested terrain, but as one ventured further south, the temperature gradually grew warmer and vegetation sparser. They have yet to reach the tail end of Country of Earth's territory, which consisted of barren, rocky lands, with sky-soaring cliffs and dry, suffocating heat—the most difficult part of their journey. Interestingly enough, once within the border of Country of Ash, the climate turned tropical and the soil became rich with nutrients, making the Country of Ash the prime agriculture supplier to the major nations—it was the only land that was self-sustainable with enough left over to export. _This is why strategically, it is so important to be on good terms with them,_ Genma brooded, _especially with war approaching, the first thing our enemies will destroy is our farmlands, cutting off food supply. _He had a natural talent for understanding warfare. _Starving soldiers make weak ones._

As dusk approached, they were all exhausted and scouted for a secure spot to rest for the night. After a quick supper of dried meat and bread and some idle chitchat, Kotetsu and Izumo settled in their bedrolls by the small campfire and quickly fell asleep. Gentle snores drifted through the night air.

Genma was sitting first watch on the tree branch above. They were currently in Country of Earth's territory with which Konoha had a neutral relationship. Neutrality was an excuse to sit idly by and wait for a chance to scavenge for spoils of war, in Genma's opinion. Thus, he insisted that the team members took turns taking watch_. Besides, it's better to be safe than sorry._ His suggestion met little resistance, for they were all experienced nins who understood that the secret to a successful mission was constant vigilance.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared by his side and he watched calmly as it settled itself on a branch a few feet away from him; the subtle medicinal scent of fresh pine needles and herbs was all too familiar to him and gave away its owner's identity.

"Can't sleep?" He casually inquired.

"It takes me awhile." Shizune answered.

She paused uncertainly. He could see that something was bothering her by the way her brows pinched; it created a small v-shaped indent above her nose. After the time they'd spent on missions, he had learned to read her expressions like a book.

"Shizune-san…I don't mean to pry, but is there something on your mind?" He studied her with a sidelong glance.

"What's in your pocket?" Dodging the question, she shifted uncomfortably and abruptly changed the subject. "The right breast pocket. I noticed you have a habit of touching it."

"Oh, um, it's nothing…just a good luck charm." His left hand automatically went to his pocket, then awkwardly halted in mid-motion.

"Can I see?"

"Well…uh…" He hesitated; this was something private and sacred that he hadn't shared with anyone else.

"Come on, what's the big deal? We're teammates, we eat, sleep and fight together. Hey, I _saved_ your hand from amputation once."

"I guess." He sighed, and reluctantly took out the string of red ribbon from his pocket to hand to her. _What is with women and their natural talent at dishing out guilt trips?_

"Oh, it's just a ribbon?" Seeing his offended expression, she quickly added, "Have you heard that old folk story about red ribbons?"

He impatiently shook his head and held out his palm, eager to have the ribbon back after the perceived insult.

Ignoring him, she softly went on, "It is said that our fates are predestined. The moon elder ties one end of a red ribbon to the ankle of each newborn babe and the other end is tied to another. The two lives are thus linked and will forever be intertwined. There is no escape. No matter how much one fights it, each choice that is made, seemingly out of free will, in actuality leads one down the path fate intended."

"That was one of my favorite bedtime stories when I was little." She sighed and smiled contentedly at the memory, the moonlight softly casting over her profile.

Captivated by the poetry in her voice, Genma swallowed hard.

She turned to regard him, mischief twinkling in her eyes, "They say that at the end of the path, the one just-for-you awaits."

Sensing that it was his turn to say something, Genma chewed on his toothpick, "I wish things worked that way. There are no fairytale-endings in life. There was no one waiting at the end of Hayate's path, was there?"

"He was…close to you?" Shizune's voice was gentle, full of sympathy. She had never met Hayate, but had heard of how he died, one of many casualties during the attack on Konoha several months ago.

"Like a brother." He said simply and looked away into the dark forest, his lips tightened into a severe line. A pang of sadness thumped against his chest. He missed his friend terribly. _But, there is no use in dwelling on the past._ "He was the closest thing to a family I've ever had."

This was a new side of Genma that Shizune had never seen; there was a quiet strength in his vulnerability. He endured and accepted the pain from losing a loved one with exalted nobility. Suddenly, the hard-faced arrogant jerk wasn't so arrogant as she'd thought. Somewhere deep inside they were alike, kindred spirits.

"Maybe for him, you were the one." She took his hand and carefully placed the red ribbon in his palm, closing his fingers over it. She held his hand in hers for a moment, gaze fierce in its sincerity, "Genma-san, he was lucky to have a brother like you."

She held his gaze for a brief moment longer that seemed like an eternity to him.

Lithe and quiet as a cat, she lightly hopped to the ground and busied herself with the task of settling into her bedroll.

Up above, Genma absently tucked the ribbon back to its rightful place, lost deep in his own thoughts.

* * *

To be continued... 


	5. Encounter

**AN:** What could Shizune be hiding! OMG, even _I_ don't know! I know I keep saying this, but I can't thank those who took the time to read my story enough. You guys' comments keep me working hard!

**The Red Ribbon  
Chapter 5 Encounter**  
By Enkie

The sky was still dark and the birds nestled deeper in peaceful sleep. Dawn was approaching in a few hours.

"Oi, Genma, wake up. It's time." Kotetsu's deep voice rumbled. His boot roughly nudged the sleeping form on the ground.

Genma, immediately alert, bolted straight up from being startled. Something playful in Kotetsu's voice suggested that he enjoyed doing that to his teammate on a regular basis. Genma grunted his protestation and glared at Kotetsu's smirking face.

Genma slipped out of his bedroll and quickly gathered his things. Izumo was in the process of carefully wiping out all traces of their stay. He worked with methodical efficiency; his usual slothful demeanor is now anything but. First, he extinguished the fire and buried the charred wood away from the campsite. Then, scrutinizing the ground surface closely, he replaced any loose rock that was disturbed from its socket in the soil. He gathered dead leaves and twigs to arranged them in a natural pattern over indents made by their sleeping form. Finally, when he was done, he marveled at his handy work with a satisfied grin. Genma gave him a congratulatory clap on the shoulder. _Izumo is a dependable man._

Meanwhile, Kotetsu and Shizune kept close watch on opposite ends of their campsite ready to pounce on any uninvited intruder. The hours before dawn were dangerous and vulnerable to enemy ambushes. This is when the last watch was tired and concentration lax. The condensation gathered during the night started to morph into fog as the temperature fluctuated, with the combination of darkness, it created the perfect cover for raids.

According to Genma's game plan, they were to arrive in Country of Ash by nightfall and scout the perimeters thoroughly, including the rendezvous point. They would spend the next day, disguised as regular civilians, analyzing the city layout and searching for information on the whereabouts of Hitori Shuji-sama and his family.

However, this plan was tentative. They have yet to complete the most difficult portion of their journey—spending a full day crossing the rocky treacherous slopes in southern Country of Earth while keeping heedful watch of any signs of the enemy was a daunting task, even for experienced nins with tremendous amount of endurance. This dangerous stretch of land had an infamous name, The Death Valley, because very few living things dwelled here. The soil was barren and hard, making it difficult for any vegetation to grow, and the air was dry from lack of water anywhere nearby. The only animals that lived here were poisonous insects, snakes and bald eagles that made the rocky cliffs their nesting zone, away from predators who hunted their chicks and eggs.

The secretive nature of their mission gave the team no choice but to travel through Death Valley and avoid the well-traveled routes that went around the area. The routes were usually under heavy surveillance. This way, they ran less risk of discovery.

The sunless sky was thick with rolling black clouds and the fog persisted through the day. Genma spent the morning in brooding silence. He led the team at an exhausting pace, resting little if at all, plowing determinedly ahead. Kotetsu and Izumo, having an almost telepathic connection, exchanged perturbed glances. Shizune's endurance level wasn't as high as the rest of them, and her lungs had a tendency to wheeze when she over exerted herself. At their current pace, she was starting to lag behind, but she wasn't about to let the men see her weakness. She had too much pride to admit her shortcomings. _I've promised myself never to be weak again._ She gritted her teeth and forced herself to dash faster from tree to tree, despite the tightness forming in her chest.

It was apparent that they were getting closer to Death Valley; the trees were getting thinner and more brittle, no longer green and thick-leafed. But the air was still damp and the moisture bred an impenetrable fog. _Something isn't right. This region should be too dry for fogs to form,_ Genma thought.

Suddenly, a crashing noise came from behind.

"Genma!" Kotetsu alarmed cry snapped Genma out from his preoccupation.

Kotetsu and Izumo hovered over Shizune's kneeling form on the ground. She was holding one hand to her chest, coughing uncontrollably. Izumo held her other hand and gently patted her back, his eyes full of worry.

"What happened?"

"I think Shizune-san landed on one of the dead branches, it gave out under the weight." Izumo motioned with his chin upwards where a broken branch was visible. _With Shizune's reflexes and skills, avoiding a fall like this shouldn't have been a problem._ Genma suspiciously peered into the fog.

"I…I'm fine…sometimes…when I run…" She could barely get out a coherent sentence.

"Shizune-san, you're bleeding!" Kotetsu exclaimed and bent down to examine the gash on her calf. He plucked a long sharp splinter from her wound. She gasped softly from the pain.

"Must've been when the branch broke off…" She said between wheezes. She was no longer coughing, but was having difficulty breathing.

"But…" Kotetsu squinted curiously, "the flesh around the cut is turning purple…"

"Just give me a minute to breathe. I'll take care of…"

"Be quiet!" Genma's harsh tone immediately silenced them. He was in a half-crouch position with kunais in both hands. Izumo and Kotetsu instinctively followed his lead. They formed a protective triangle around Shizune.

"Oh, how touching, heros protecting the beauty." A cold, sardonic voice said. A tall figure emerged from the depths of the dense brume. His long silver hair was loosely held in a low ponytail, features perfectly balanced between stark masculinity and soft femininity; a long slender nose divided the high-cheekboned face in perfect halves; beautiful, long almond-shaped eyes that were a breathtaking golden hue crinkled at the corners as his lips formed an apathetic smile. A white traditional robe loosely clad his slender form, revealing a portion of his well-defined torso, a black sash held it together at the waist. Underneath, he wore black samaurai pants that accentuated his slimness. In his right hand, he held a sheathed sword.

_This is a very dangerous man._ Genma's eyes followed his every movement as the stranger roamed unconcernedly towards them. The fact that none of the jounins were able to detect this man before he made himself known was enough to make him wary.

"Who are you?" Kotetsu barked irascibly. He hated people who appeared out of nowhere, especially ones with long girly hair. _Orochimaru has long girly hair, so does Itachi, _he thought irritably. _ This guy can't be a good character. _

The stranger merely raised an eyebrow and ignored Kotetsu's outburst. He turned to regard Genma, the same apathetic smile on his face.

"You should tend to her wound." He pointed with mock concern to Shizune with his sheathed sword. "Her charka level is too low right now to do it herself." His eyes gleamed with pleasure, "but have you the skill to drive the poison from her body? That is the question."

"Poison? How…" Izumo's eyes shifted uneasily between the stranger and Shizune's kneeling form.

"He cast a jitsu that coats every inanimate object within five hundred yard radius with poison." Shizune's voice trembled. "The tree was dead, so it was affected as well. When the splinters scraped my calf…" Her voice trailed off as she began to wheeze in short rasps. Half of her right calf was now a disconcerting purple.

"Very good! You are Tsunade's pride and joy after all, aren't you?" He cooed silkily. "But I didn't think I was going to get you this easily. Your breathing problem seems to be aggravated by my poison. What's the matter? You ran too fast with your playmates?"

"You bastard!" Kotetsu shouted and sprinted forward. Genma held an arm out, blocking his advance.

"Why?" Genma asked, his composure was cool and collected but his mind was reeling in a million directions. _This isn't the time for mindless heroics, I need to find out how to help her. _

"Just testing the waters. I suppose." The stranger casually cast aside a strand of loose hair from his brow. His gaze was on Shizune. "To tell the truth, I'm a bit disappointed."

"What do you mean…"

"It means we'll meet again. Maybe." He turned to leave.

"Hold it!" Genma lunged forth to prevent his departure.

It was too late, a thick blanket of fog engulfed the stranger and he disappeared from sight.

His voice trailed in the muted air. "Shizune-chan…"

_Shizune-chan! He knows her…?_

Startled by this realization, Genma turned just in time to see Shizune collapse to the ground unconscious.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
